


Soup for the sick

by JuZu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Caring, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Sick Character, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, sick Lambert, witchers get sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: “What do you mean I am sick?!” Lambert shouted, then coughs right after. It felt like this throat was burning, his head was about to explode and every muscle in his body was sore. “How is that even possible, witchers don’t get sick!” He tried to sit up, but as he does so he had another coughing fit. Geralt quickly gave him a tankard of water, throwing a worried look to Vesemir. Eskel hid a snicker behind his hand.“It is highly unlikely a witcher gets sick, but it is not unheard of. I’ll see what I can find about it.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Soup for the sick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [Lady Ahiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru) for encouraging me to just write this fic.
> 
> I don't know if witchers can get sick, but they can now.

It started with a coughing fit. Back then Lambert thought he choked on his own spit or something, nothing that hasn’t happened before. Then his throat started to hurt. It was a little sore at first, but quickly became worse. Talking was a chore, but Lambert didn’t want anyone to know he was hurt. He was a fucking witcher, not a human. But it was a lot harder to hide his runny nose, but nothing he couldn’t do. The worst of all were the headaches and sore muscles. It felt like he moved slow and sluggish, but even so he kept going, pretending he was fine. Until he was not. It was already a chore to get up in the morning, everything was spinning. He got himself together with a few deep breaths, suppressing the urge to cough. He hauled himself to training, blaming his lack of enthusiasm to a bad night. He got into position to fight Geralt when his vision started to swim again. His body was exhausted and demanded rest and was now taking it by force. The last thing he heard was Geralt shouting his name again, then everything went black.  
  


Lambert had been out cold for two hours now and Geralt was worried sick. He was pacing in the hall after Vesemir kicked him out. First Jaskier was feeling unwell, now Lambert had collapsed. Jaskier said he had a cold, it was nothing special and would go away on its own, but Geralt had been trying to help to the point that Jaskier kicked him out so he could sleep. He wanted to help, to do something, but Jaskier was finally asleep and Lambert was under the care of Vesemir, so he was left to pace the hall until he was needed again. It didn’t take long for Lambert to wake up and alert Geralt with his shouting. He stormed back into the room.

“What do you mean I am sick?!” Lambert shouted, then coughed right after. It felt like this throat was burning, his head was about to explode and every muscle in his body was sore. “How is that even possible, witchers don’t get sick!” He tried to sit up, but as he does so he had another coughing fit. Geralt quickly gave him a tankard of water, throwing a worried look to Vesemir. Eskel hid a snicker behind his hand.

“It is highly unlikely a witcher gets sick, but it is not unheard of. I’ll see what I can find about it.” With that Vesemir left.

“Wait Vesemir! What are we supposed to do?!” Geralt shouted after him, but all he got in response were his footsteps walking away from him. Lambert coughed again and closed his eyes.

“First Jaskier, now Lambert. This can’t be just the common cold right?” Eskel muttered, still hiding a grin, as Geralt was freaking out.

“I don’t know! I don’t even know what to do when Jaskier gets sick, how am I supposed to know what to do now?!”

“Okay, calm down mother hen, we’ll figure this out. If Jaskier says it’s just a cold that will go away with rest, then we just have to keep Lambert in bed.” Eskel turned towards the window, trying to think of something that could help their situation and making sure Geralt didn’t see him laugh. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel sorry for his brother but it was hilarious that out of all the witchers Lambert would catch a cold.

“Because that’s an easy task! Good gods what kind of winter is this?” Geralt wiped some sweat of Lambert’s forehead. Lambert’s breathing was shallow, his heartbeat a bit faster than usual. He tried his best to think of Jaskier’s advise. Stay in bed, drink a lot and rest. Easy enough. He also remembered Jaskier saying something about broth or soup helping with the sore throat.

“I’ll go to the library, maybe there is a medicine book. There should be some knowledge about human diseases in this keep. I can assume you’ll take care of Lambert, right? .. Geralt?” Eskel turned back and was met with just Lambert in bed. “Alright, then I watch him first.”  
  
  
Geralt found a cookbook under a thick layer of dust. Cooking wasn’t one of the skills he was good at, but even he should be able to make a soup. The cookbook was old, but it had a recipe for a soup with a chickenbroth. It seemed simple enough, so Geralt went to work. First he had to slaughter a chicken, he was dealing with witchers, two chickens. He cut the meat free and put it into water to boil. For the vegetables and herbs. he raided Vesemir’s greenhouse, he wouldn’t mind. It wasn’t much. While he waited for the chicken to boil, he cleaned and cut up the vegetables, a carrot, a few potatoes, some sort of cabbage and an onion, shredded the herbs and then waited. He was tempted to boil the water using Igni, but the last time he tried that while cooking, dinner was ruined and Jaskier had yelled at him. So waiting it was and that felt like forever.

Once the water was boiled he added the vegetables and herbs and stirred until it was done. He gave it a taste and nearly spit it out again. More herbs. He went through the kitchen and the greenhouse until he found what he thought he needed and worked on the soup again. It tasted much better the second time and Geralt felt proud. Maybe he should cook more often. He poured some soup into bowls, one for Jaskier and one for Lambert and went back upstairs. Lambert first, his poor brother looked worse for wear.  
  
  
Lambert was awake when he entered the bedroom and Jaskier was in Lambert’s bed too, sniffling and shivering. Geralt looked at Eskel, who shrugged, then sniffed.

“It’s easier to watch them this way. What did you make?” He tried snatch a bowl, but Geralt shoved him away.

“Soup, go get your own bowl from the kitchen!” he growled and moved to the bed.

“Did you make this Geralt?” Jaskier asked with a hoarse voice as he took the bowl.

“I did. I hope it’s up to taste.” Lambert rolled his eyes and struggled to sit up. He growled when Geralt moved in to help, but allowed him to help anyway.

“Are you sure you can eat yourself? It’s still hot,” Geralt asked worried. Lambert tried to hold the bowl, but his hands were failing him, shaking way too much. He crossed his arms and huffed.

“Fine, you can help,” he grumbled annoyed. Geralt fought to suppress a smile and carefully fed Lambert with a spoon. Jaskier did no such thing and started giggling. He opened his mouth to make a comment about it, but the glare from Geralt shut him up, so he ate instead. The soup was simple, but tasty and felt devine against his throat. He couldn’t stop a moan from slipping out. He ate in silence and watched Geralt feed Lambert. Once they were finished, Geralt collected the empty bowls and put them down.

“That was really good, my dear,” Jaskier said. Lambert shrugged.

“It was okay.” Geralt smiled, giving both a kiss on their forehead.

“Now sleep. You need to rest.” Jaskier coughed and slipped beneath the covers, pulling them up to his nose. Lambert tried to growl, but coughed instead.

“Easy little wolf. You can punch me when you feel better, rest first.” Geralt helped Lambert lay down and tucked him in. Lambert made a disapproving noise and closed his eyes. Geralt quickly went to the kitchen to put away the bowls and to collect water for them. He sat into the reading chair in the room and took watch, hoping they would feel better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MagikaMiss)


End file.
